Question: In rectangle $ABCD$, $AB=5$ and $BC =3$. Points $F$ and $G$ are on $\overline{CD}$ so that $DF = 1$ and $GC=2$. Lines $AF$ and $BG$ intersect at $E$. Find the area of $\triangle AEB$. Express your answer as a common fraction. [asy]
pair A,B,C,D,I,F,G;
A=(0,0);
B=(5,0);
C=(5,3);
D=(0,3);
F=(1,3);
G=(3,3);
I=(1.67,5);
draw(A--B--C--D--cycle,linewidth(0.7));
draw(A--B--I--cycle,linewidth(0.7));
label("$A$",A,SW);
label("$B$",B,SE);
label("$C$",C,NE);
label("$D$",D,NW);
label("$F$",F,SE);
label("$G$",G,SW);
label("$E$",I,N);
label("1",(0.5,3),N);
label("2",(4,3),N);
label("3",(0,1.5),W);
label("3",(5,1.5),E);
label("5",(2.5,0),S);
[/asy]
Explanation: Let $H$ be the foot of the perpendicular from $E$ to $\overline{DC}$. Since $ CD= AB = 5$, $FG= 2$, and $ \triangle FEG$ is similar to $\triangle AEB$, we have \[\frac{EH}{EH+3} =\frac{2}{5},\quad \text{so} \quad 5EH =2EH + 6,\]and $EH = 2$. Hence \[[\triangle AEB] = \frac{1}{2}(2 + 3)\cdot 5 = \boxed{\frac{25}{2}}.\][asy]
pair A,B,C,D,I,F,G,H;
H=(1.66,3);
A=(0,0);
B=(5,0);
C=(5,3);
D=(0,3);
F=(1,3);
G=(3,3);
I=(1.67,5);
draw(A--B--C--D--cycle,linewidth(0.7));
draw(A--B--I--cycle,linewidth(0.7));
label("$A$",A,SW);
label("$B$",B,SE);
label("$C$",C,NE);
label("$D$",D,NW);
label("$F$",F,SE);
label("$G$",G,SW);
label("$E$",I,N);
label("1",(0.5,3),N);
label("2",(4,3),N);
label("3",(0,1.5),W);
label("3",(5,1.5),E);
label("5",(2.5,0),S);
draw(I--H,linewidth(0.7));
label("$H$",H,S);
[/asy]